


I Fell in Love With The Intruder

by ProfessorBanks



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Daario is trash, It starts off kinda weird, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Modern AU, One Shot, Smut, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorBanks/pseuds/ProfessorBanks
Summary: “Give us a chance, Jon.”He looked down, the little boy lightly snoring in his arms, then back to the insanely beautiful woman that created him, and he was sold.He had never had a family. He longed for one. Hoped for one. And they have finally come. They’d be his family. And he’d be theres.





	I Fell in Love With The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say that this starts off kinda weird, but don’t go anywhere it gets better. And also, since I’m and idiot and don’t know how to plug in mood boards just go to my twitter page for the link —https://twitter.com/mulaxclarke/status/1073548961988907009?s=21
> 
> Enjoy.

The cold seeped through Jon’s—well the Jacket Jon was wearing. Biting at Jon’s pale white skin as he briskly made his way down Aegon’s drive. The metal of the gun was freezing cold in the crevices of his narrow hip, gnawing at his skin, vexing him. 

He just wanted a hot meal and a warm fluffy pillow to lay his head on. He fucking deserved that after all those years caged like an animal. 

He couldn’t be blamed for the choices he made or was forced to make in times of poverty and starvation. He had to do what he had to do, damned the consequences. 

As he rounded the corner, he was momentarily blinded by the brightness of Christmas lights plastering the walls of the mansions of aegons hill. 

The sight made him smile, he had always loved Christmas. Despite the saddening fact that he always spent the most part of them alone in foster cares, hoping and wishing for a better tomorrow that seemingly never did come for him. 

All that was in the past though. At least that’s what he wanted to believe. He didn’t need anyone. Now, he just needed a warm fluffy pillow and some food. It didn’t matter what kind, just anything other than slimy rice and hard chicken patties. 

He rounded another corner to another house, only this one didn’t have any Christmas decorations. It looked like all the lights were off, abandoned maybe. Either that or the family occupying it went somewhere for the holidays. To one of their parents house. 

People still do that shit right?

Jon cautiously looked around him and began walking with a slow but steady pace, trying not to draw attention to himself. As he walked past the front door to the back, he saw that the owners did indeed had Christmas lights and decorations, they just weren’t turned on. 

The back yard was beautiful. It had a gigantic swimming pool on miles of land that was filled with sparkling blue water, it looked like crystals were glistening in soft billowing waves. The kind people like him only saw in the movies and didn’t dare dream to ever acquire.

He wiggled the backdoor’s doorknob, but it was locked. “Shit”, he muttered. It was so cold fog came from his nose or mouth each time he exhaled. 

If he had a key card or credit card or Barbie pin, he could open it with ease, but he didn’t. 

He took a risk, and prayed to all the gods that there wasn’t any alarms set, and punched through the glass of one of the square small windows that made up its entirety. Some of the glass cut his knuckles and he saw blood, but he’d worry about that later. 

The backdoor lead straight into a big luxurious kitchen. The only way out of the kitchen was through a door that lead to a foyer. There was a huge animated Christmas tree in the center, but it wasn’t on and Jon found that weird. It wouldn’t have hurt anyone to leave the Christmas tree on even if they had left the house. It would have kept intruders like him away. What he found even weirder was the milk and cookies that laid on a stand next to the Christmas tree. He toyed with a elf shaped ornament before taking a bit of the chocolate chip cookies, gulping down the glass of milk afterwards. It’d be so long since he’d eaten anything decent. 

With that, he began his journey upstairs. He still wasn’t certain that he was alone, so he made quiet, careful steps on the marble floor of the staircase. He tipped through at least two bedrooms and one empty nursery, although he didn’t really go all the way into the nursery to survey its surroundings throughly. 

As he approached to be the master bedroom, he heard clipped voices presumably trying to keep whatever they were arguing about in normal tones, but horribly failing. Jon’s heart rate increased dangerously. His mind racing with thoughts of what could happen if they found him. He couldn’t go back there, he wouldn’t. 

The people started arguing louder and Jon affirmed that it was one male and one female. 

Jon got closer and peaked through the cracked door. The brunette head man was blocking his view of the woman, but he could see her long silvery hair spilling onto her silky cream robe and her hands that were moving in frantic manners. 

“It was a mistake that I confessed to and thought you’d be able to get over”, screamed the female. 

“You confessed because the guilt was eating you alive, not because you couldn’t bare lying to your husband more than you already had. And how exactly am I supposed to get over my wife fucking cheating on me?”, he yelled, his hands on his hips. 

Jon could see the woman bring her hand up to her face, he assumed she was rubbing at her temples. “Daario, please. It wasn’t like we were in the best space. We had been ignoring each other for months. We had become strangers, we still are.” 

“How does that give you the right to cheat”, he roared. 

“Oh gods, I’m so tired of explaining myself”, Jon heard her whisper. “If you want a divorce, tell me now. I’ll not keep being surveyed to your unjust ridicule.” 

“Unjust ridicule”, he mimicked, sneering. “I’ll show you unjust ridicule”, and with that, he back hand slapped the woman with enough force that brought her to her knees. 

She held a hand to her mouth, groaning. Her beautiful silver hair covering falling around her face. She pushed herself up on her hands, spitting blood on the ground. She took a couple breaths and then looked up to the pompous man towering over her. “How long have you been wanting to do that?” 

Jon could tell by the crinkles that appeared on his jaws that the man smirked, that made Jon’s blood boil and he scowled. He wanted to do something, but if he was found he knew one thing would only await him. And it wasn’t a medal for protecting a woman against a dick. 

“Too long”, he answered. He kicked her in the stomach then, causing her to dispel a series of dry, harsh coughs. 

Ire consumed Jon then and he couldn’t hide in the shadows any longer. He had to help her. He pushed past the door which creaked in protest, alerting the man. He looked at Jon wide eyed.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“You’re nightmare.” 

Before he could say anything else, Jon advanced on him and pulled the gun from his waist and slammed it into the man’s nose. Blood poured like liquid from his nose and it was he who held a bloody part of themself. The man crippled over, but Jon didn’t stop there. Jon kicked him in the chest with all his might, he flew to his back, chasing breath that eluded him. 

Jon could see the woman in his periphery scurrying to a corner, eyes rounded. 

Jon got atop of Daario and yanked him up by his shirt. “That’s your wife you piece of shit.” 

Daario’s entire face was smeared with blood,“Fuck you”, he croaked through hooded eyelids. 

Animalistic rage dominated Jon and he gripped the gun so tight his knuckles went white. He smashed the gun to Daario’s face. His right eye instantly swelled. Again. His nose cracked. Again. A cut spilt down between Daario’s left eye and nose. Again. Gore poured through the wide crack in Daario’s face and he screamed, a bellowed scream. Jon was thankful the houses were spaced so far apart. 

Jon’s chest was heaving, his mouth agape trying to adjust his breathing. 

Daario was groaning, then he was moaning, and then he was eerily silent. Black, red blood in a pool around him. 

“Oh my Gods, I think you killed him”, Jon heard from behind him. 

Jon used one of the posts on the bed as leverage to pick himself up. He sat down and closed his eyes. He felt a heated gaze on him and he looked to the owner. 

When they locked eyes, he saw fear and panic in those big amethysts. Her nightgown hand slipped over her shoulder and revealed the milky pale skin beneath. 

He had not seen such a woman in so long, in fact he’d never seen such a woman in his life. 

The woman mistook his intentions, and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. 

Jon sighed, dropping the gun to the bed. He looked at himself, covered in blood. Gods, he had just gotten away, and now he had already fucked up. The ladies at the orphanage always said that his temper would bring something tenebrous one day. This wasn’t Jon’s first murder, but it’d surely be the one that would take the only thing he had from him. This man was rich, presumably important, all the others were nothing. Meaningless. Jon knew this would not go unpunished. 

Jon took a deep breath and stood, he could at least make it right with the jerks wife. He stepped over Daario’s dead bottom and went to the closed bathroom door. He didn’t have any remorse for what he had done. 

“Lady, I’m not gonna hurt you. You can come out. Call the cops if you want.” He laid his palm flat on the door. “I’m sorry about what I did to your husband even though he deserved it.” 

She didn’t say anything and Jon sinked to the floor, back against the door. They stayed like that for at least six minutes.

“Just...leave and I’ll tell the cops an intruder tried to rob us”, he heard her say. 

Her voice was so small. 

He didn’t reply, defeated.

All he wanted was a warm fluffy pillow and food and instead he had committed murder for a woman who’s name he didn’t even know. He stood, went to the bed to get the gun, and then began to walk out. Not paying any mind to the man with his skull cracked on the floor. 

He stopped in the doorway, but despite himself he went back to the bathroom door. “Can you at least tell me your name”, he shouted loud enough for her to hear. 

It took a beat. 

“Daenerys”, she gave it to him in clipping way.

“I wish you well in the future, Daenerys.” 

With that, he left.  
——

Daenerys examined her busted lip in the mirror. She probably would have a bruise on her rib, he kicked her pretty hard. She knew she should feel sadness knowing her husband was dead, but as she looked at the her flesh laid open, she couldn’t find it in her. 

She paced the floor, trying to decide if it was okay for her to go out now, trying to wait till she knew for sure that he left, which she never could be really sure of since it was such a big house. 

In her pacing, she heard faint sounds of a baby crying and then the sounds stopped reverberating and her heart convulsed violently. She didn’t care if he was still here, she had to get to her baby. She flung the door open and practically ran to the nursery. 

As she got closer, she could hear hoarse singing. She opened the door to see this man, rocking her child to sleep. She approached him, but he never looked up. He just kept looking down at her child with adoration. She had just saw him smash a man’s skull in, and she had one question. How did he go from that to this so quickly? Her brows furrowed at the thought. 

“Is the man I killed this lil’ guys’ father”, he asked. 

It wasn’t any of his business, but she answered still. “No. I had him before we married”, She tied her robe after self consciously. 

He gave a half smile and she couldn’t help but see how beguiling he was. 

“Good. Wouldn’t want this lil’ guy to grow up hating Christmas because a man killed his father on the day.” 

“What’s his name?”, Jon wondered aloud. 

“Rhaego.” 

He laughed and again she couldn’t but notice how damned comely he was. “What an odd name.” 

“He’s named after my brother. He died a few years ago.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I gave you mines and my sons’ name, I think it’s no more than fair you give me yours.” 

He tenderly ran his index finger over her child’s hair line, cradling his small body in his arms. “Everybody calls me Jon. Guess it’s Jon.” 

She shook her head with confusion. “What do you mean ‘guess’?” 

His smile disappeared and he stood from the chair. He pressed a kiss to the Rhaego’s forehead with those plump lips that she found herself staring at. “I should go”, he handed her the baby. 

It was then she noticed all the bloodshed on him. He couldn’t leave like this. The police in this neighborhood would never allow his escape. “Please, you’re covered in blood and it’s my fault. Take a bath before you go. I’ll give you some of Daario’s clothes”, she prompted. 

He looked reluctant to do it so she pushed further. “Please, allow me at least that”, she pleaded, laying a dainty hand on his arm. She looked to his hand. “Let me look at it before it festers.” 

——

Jon let peace surround him, the hot water lulling. It seeped through his raven curls, down his back, and on his chest. 

This serenity wouldn’t last long, that he knew. The cops would never let a street thug get away with murder no matter the reasoning, even if they let rapists slip through the cracks. And as soon as they got a clue of who he was, he’d never have a calming day without the fear of being hauled to a dank box cemented cell. 

He washed his hair with scented shampoo and his body with scented soap. It had been ages since he took a shower without any worries. He was thankful Daenerys gave him this. 

His mind wondered to the silver haired beauty. To her plush lips. To those big round purple orbs that felt like she was looking right through him. To the scandalous way that cream fucking robe hugged her hour glass figure. Her body was glorious in its divinity.

“Fuck”, he muttered at his growing erection. 

He couldn’t be having these thoughts about this woman, he had already broken into her house in hopes of freelancing and killed her husband. This was undisputedly wrong, and he had to stop. He already looked like a creep enough. 

Why would she invite me to stay longer if she was scared?

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his slim waist. Droplets of water crawling down his face and back. 

Daenerys had set him up in the guest room and brought the closed she promised Jon assessed as he saw some joggers, black and white t-shirts, and some jeans on the bed. 

He started to pick through them. 

“I thought you might be hungry so I made you some breakfast”, she shouted. She pushed the door open with her back, hands full with a dinner tray. “I know it’s night, but it’s the best I can do”, she finished with a laugh. 

Jon was stuck clutching the towel to his waist, unknowing how to proceed. She still had on that fucking robe and he felt his shaft grow immediately. 

“Oh. My apologies. I thought you’d still be in the shower.”

She was stuck also, halfway in the room. Her eyes ogled his broad chest and muscular arms still dripping with water. 

She snapped herself out of it with a shake of her head and brought the tray to the bed. Jon respectively stepped back enough to where he wasn’t in her space, but not far from it. He didn’t want to get too far away. 

“I gave you extra clothes. If you’ll allow me, I’d like to give you some cash also”, she said looking up at him. 

“No. Keep your money”, he denied. 

She placed her hand on his arm, tentatively. “You need it more than I do” she wasn’t looking at him, but at his lips. 

Jon took a risk, hesitantly cupping her check with his free hand. Her skin was so soft, the spicy, flowery smell of her invading his senses, leaving him defenseless. Up close her eyes were even more captivating. 

He wanted to go further.

But, he didn’t continue, he drew his hand back and tried to ignore the look of disappointment in her eyes. 

To his utter shock, she caught his wrist, guiding it inside her silk robe, to cup her porcelain breast. 

This was wrong he thought, this was only gonna break him in the end. He’d have to leave and never see her again. He couldn’t handle that. He wouldn’t.

He made to draw his hand, but she didn’t bulge. 

“Daenerys”, he whispered, chidingly. 

She stood on her tip toes, beckoning his mouth in a scorching kiss. 

“It’s just one night. Allow yourself this”, she trailed off, leaving open mouth kisses on his neck. 

One night. That’s all it was. That’s all he needed. 

 

He looked at every part the fearsome this beautiful woman, his cool, collected manner was gone as he grabbed at her body, his teeth scratching across her lips and neck as he roughly kissed her. He took her face in his hands, his eyes clouded with lust.

She thrilled at the desire clear on his face, his want sparking her own. Daenerys perched up on her tiptoes, sliding her hands around his neck. 

He leaned down to meet her, his hands venturing down her backside and the backs of her thighs. He long thick, calloused fingers brushed against her skin as he abruptly grabbed the hem of her silken robe, untwining the piece keeping it closed, tossing it to the side, the robe fluttering to the ground.

 

Daenerys stood still before him, nothing but the light on her skin. He looked down at her; dark, driven, dangerous. His pupils were wide, eyeing her as if he planned to devour her. 

She stared back at her lover, unflinching and unashamed. He tingled with anticipation in this silent, erotic exchange.

 

Before she could take in his full form, he scooped her up in his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. He kneeled and lay her body on the covers.

Jon briefly stopped to admire his lover before him. He had never imagined he would be with someone so above him and his darkness. Even now as she was completely naked before him, looking up at him with wide, expectant eyes. She trusted him with her body, and it endeared and aroused him even more to her.

Simply looking at her was fast becoming too much to take after years without a woman’s embrace. He wanted all of her at the same time: his tongue in her mouth, her breasts in his hands, his hardness within her over and over again. He found himself overwhelmed at the sensory overload of her waiting body.

Daenerys ran her fingers into his hair as he put his body on top of hers. She eagerly explored him, her hands flat across his shoulders, his back, down the sides of his narrow torso, and to his waist. 

He hissed as her fingers trailed down the inside his hips towards his groin.  
He fit his body over hers, the tip of his arousal pressing lightly between her parted legs. She gasped, the cool night air on her most sensitive area causing her to tremble. Every nerve in her body was on alert, her back arched towards him, dying to have him close the gap. 

He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head and lacing his fingers in hers.

In that moment, as Daenerys lay stretched out, the universe and its order reversed. The world above was beneath her, his fingers tightly entwined with hers, his narrow torso and robust hips pressed hard against her soft skin and full, thick curves, her legs parted at each side of his waist.

She shuddered as his warm body flushed her skin, prickling from the cool room.

Jon looked his Daenerys in the eyes as he finally, slowly pushed his hardness within her, her body stretching open to receive him.

Daenerys sang out a ragged, relieved groan as his length filled her, clinging more tightly to his fingers. She parted her legs wider to receive him more deeply, causing him to grit his teeth in concentration. 

Between her warm wetness clenching at him and her soft cries of pleasure urging him on, this would be over too soon if he didn't focus.

She whined as his pulled himself slowly out of her, then pushed in again, pressing his lips against her neck, kissing a trail up to her ears. Her skin felt sensitive, electrified everywhere he touched her. 

He loved tasting her and relished her responses to him.

Mating like this, with the night sky above them, Jon felt vulnerable and exposed; the cool air blowing across their naked bodies, her arms pinned above her, her legs spread wide for him. 

But also primal and powerful, fulfilling this most basic of physical desires directly on, no barriers between them.

Hades began to speed up the rhythm, in and out, giving in to his own increasing need for release. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling dizzy and giving into it, as if the world were spinning her upside down.

When she opened her eyes, her heady gaze landed on his face as he grunted with each push, taking his pleasure upon her. 

Jon thrust hard into her, breaking her focus. Her eyes squeezed shut as she cried out, her toes curling.

When she opened her eyes, meeting his.

As Jon continued to push in and out of her wet warmth, Daenerys cries become shorter, higher, closer together. Knowing this was a sign she was close to orgasm, he thrust long, hard strokes into her, trying to push her over the edge. His forehead beaded with sweat as his determined to last until she finished. He buried his face in her neck, the sight of pleasure on her face too much for him.  
Daenerys squirmed, his disheveled hair tickling her skin. He held her steady, arms still held above her head, his ragged panting warm against her ears. So close to the end. 

 

"Jon," she said, wanting to see his face. "My … Jon…" He pulled up to look her in the eyes.

"Daenerys," he whispered. "Daenerys….."

All at once her back arched, her legs tensed, and she clenched around him, finishing with a loud, sharp cry. Her pulsing around him and her shout of pleasure put him over the edge, tumbling after her with a groan.

They lay there together, panting to catch their breaths. He released her hands and let his weight fall on her, resting his forehead on hers. She reached around him with shaky arms, embracing him. Finally he pulled apart and lay next to her on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Perspiration beading down their bodies.

"That was…" Daenerys started, but finding herself at a loss to articulate it. "It was…just..."

 

"There are no words," he finished for her, taking her hand. 

Jon saw her eyes flutter and knew sleep was coming heavy towards her, her body exhausted. And he reluctantly stood, and started to put the some of the clothes she’d given him on. 

He watched her sadly, not wanting the night to be over.

She’d go on with her life to marry some perfumed business man. Or maybe she’d just go on to raise her son and lead a normal life. He didn’t know, but he did know he couldn’t torment her life with his problems. 

He had came to the inevitable conclusion that he was bad luck, that if anyone ever dared love him, they’d face the same fate as all the rest. Death. He wouldn’t subject that to her. 

He made to leave, but a voice called out to him. 

“Jon.” 

He took a deep breath and turned around to face her. She had gotten up, placing her robe back on her body. 

“You were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?” She crossed her arms. 

The hurt in her voice wounded him.

“It’s for the best. You yourself said it was just for one night.” 

She looked at her feet and then back up at him with lamented eyes. “What if...what if we come with you?” 

“What?”, Jon said harsher than intended. 

“What if me and Rhaego come with you. We could go to Dorne. Live out our days there, I’ve always wanted to”, her eyes were hopeful. 

“No! That can’t happen. I won’t let it.” 

“Why?!”, she snapped.

“Why would you want this? We’ll be on the run for the rest of our lives!” 

“But we’ll have each other.” 

Jon shook his head, disbelieving what he was hearing. “You don’t even know me.” 

“But I want to”, she shouted. 

“You really really don’t! You wanna know who I am? Fine, I’ll tell you! I’m a convict who just broke out of Kings Landing’s Correctional facility. You wanna know how many people I’ve killed just to stand here before you? I can’t even remember! I’m an orphan! Raised in an orphanage with no one to love me or show me the proper way to live. A decent way. I steal from people for a living. The clothes on my back weren’t even mine. I stole them from the security guard. I rob banks! I’ve robbed them all over the world. Why would you want me?! The reason we even know each other is because I was trying to bum a place to sleep!” His heart was convulsing when he was done speaking. 

“You saved me.....” she reminded, wiping a tear from her face. “You could have just walked back out of this house, but you didn’t! You saved me! That alone makes you worthy in my eyes.

He started to say something, but was cut off by a whine. 

Daenerys wiped tears away as she brushed passed him to the door. Before she left, turned around. “Be here when I get back.” 

He would oblige, he didn’t want to leave her on terms like this. He sat there, listing all the reasons this wouldn’t work in his mind. Trying placate his reasons for denying himself this one pleasure in life. 

When she came back, she had her silvered hair son. His head resting on her shoulder. He was a beautiful boy. 

She sat next to him and placed the boy in his arms. He took him, all too willingly. She smiled at them both, a bright smile affecting her whole face. It was the first time he’d seen her smile that wide this entire night. He wanted to see her do more of it. She hefted her dainty hand into the fine hairs of his neck. 

“Give us a chance, Jon.” 

He looked down, the little boy lightly snoring in his arms, then back to the insanely beautiful woman that created him, and he was sold. 

He had never had a family. He longed for one. Hoped for one. And they had finally come. They’d be his family. And he’d be theres.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it....
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Can y’all please read the context clues before you make a ignorant comment! 
> 
> “I’ll not not be surveyed to your unjust cruelty” that clearly infers that Daario has dirt also! What do you think that dirt is? Yeah take a guess.
> 
> And secondly, Daenerys wasn’t even surprised that he hit her. Why do you think that? Maybe because it wasn’t the first time? 
> 
> Do y’all actually read stories before you try to dissect them? That’s what context clues are for! Or do y’all just hate women? Is that what it is? And used tre, you’re fucking disgusting and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t read another one of my stories. Period.


End file.
